Unexpected
by Broken Wings
Summary: A woman is injured and Charlie helps her. She has a mysterious past and Willy doesn't know whether he can trust her. WWOC R


**AN: I do not own Willy Wonka or any of the characters. Though, I wish I owned Johnny Depp, if I did, he would be my little sex toy. Hehe. Anywho! ****This is my first attempt at a Willy Wonka Fanfic so please, gentle reviews. Also, I don't have much time on my hands to edit, and though I do proof read once I tend to miss alot of mistakes. Flames are accepted, I am after all, a pyro.**

**Unexpected**

Blood stained the pure white snow. Five footprints in the snow amongst the trail of blood led towards what appeared to be a deserted alleyway. A limp figure of a girl lied face first in the snow. It was fortunate for that girl that Charlie Bucket was strolling down the streets that late evening after visiting a bread shop. His brown eyes caught a glimpse of something gold twinkle in the darkness of the alleyway. Charlie approached the alleyway cautiously incase of a muggier, that was when he saw her, lying so helplessly there, looking practically lifeless. His first thoughts were that he had found a dead body, but the girl stirred slightly. Coming to realization that he had to do something for the lady fast, he sprinted to his home in the factory that was not far away.

He went through the gates as quickly as he could, and fetched the first person he saw. The first person he saw was an Oompa Loompa that didn't understand what Charlie was shouting about. Willy had been trying to teach him how to speak their language, but he has yet mastered it. It's only been a couple months since he's lived in the factory. The second person he saw was Willy Wonka, tending to an Oompa Loompa, Charlie ran towards him with haste.

"Willy Wonka!" Charlie called frantically.

Willy turned to him with a cheerful expression, before he could greet him, Charlie spoke again.

"There is a girl, not far from the factory, she looks hurt!"

He seemed to be taken aback by the news, but didn't seem terribly enthusiastic about it. "Charlie, let the police handle it."

"No, she needs help now. I saw blood in the snow, and besides, it's late. I know for a fact that the police here are gits and won't notice her until sunrise."

"If I must. Just let me get an Oompa Loompa to help ou-" Charlie cut in on his sentence.

"No time! Lets go now!" Charlie grabbed Willy's hand and literally dragged him towards the spot where the girl lay.

When he saw the girls still form, he was reluctant to do anything, but since it was for the benefit of Charlie's kind heart he would do it. He crouched down next to the girl and turned her over. Luckily the bleeding appeared to only be in her arm, and she had a visible goose egg on her forehead and several bruises. It was obvious she had been mugged by someone. Around her neck was a gold necklace with a locket intheshape of a heart; it must ofbeen the objectthat caught Charlie's eye.

Without hesitation, he picked her up (with difficulty, since it appears spinach has never been on his diet) and threw her over his shoulder. Together, Willy and Charlie took the girl inside the factory.

* * *

Her head spinning, and aching with pain as her mind slowly began registering that she was still alive, her eyelids slid open. The first thing she saw was a strange looking man hovering over her. With the blinding white walls and ceiling she guessed that she must be in a hospital. Silently she wondered who brought her there. That thought quickly left her mind when she saw yet another doctor looking the exact same as the other one. She wondered if they were twins, until she looked around and saw at least a dozen more small men who looked identical in every way. 

They stepped away from her when her expression changed from confused to utter surprise. Shejolted up, and groaned at the intense pain burning in her forehead, she felt a cloth tired around her forehead and underneath the fabric she felt a goosebump. Her memory flooded back to her, the men chasing her, hitting her and then leaving her unconscious in the snow. She cursed under her breath, and turned to the strange men surrounding her.

"Who are you people! And where am I!" She could not restrain the fear in her voice.

They looked at each other as if they didn't understand what she meant. Before she could yell the question again, a little boy walked towards her. He wore peasant clothes just as she wore, she wondered if he was trapped here as well. Perhaps this place was some sort of enslavement for peasants?

"It's good to see you awake." Charlie said, and stood beside her bed. "You've been out of it for a couple days now. Do you feel well?"

She looked at him, as if he was some sort of alien. "Are you trapped here too?"

"Trapped?" Charlie repeated, "No. I work here. This is Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory."

She quirked a brow, not quite believing what he ears were hearing. "What's your name little boy?"

"Charlie.."

"Charlie! The winner of that contest thing that happened a while back?"

"Yes."

"Holly cricket!" She looked dumbfounded, her eyes then looked around anxiously, "Then this really is the famous factory!"

"What's your name?"

"My name? Oh, where are my manners. My name is Leena." The girl gave a cheerful smile, showing off her pure white even teeth that practically sparkled at him. It was then that Charlie took time to examine the woman. She appeared to be in her twenties, long black curly hair that was rather matted at the moment and not to mention frizzy, fair skinned, a tiny nose but it seemed to suit her face well. Her face, he realized, was ever so slightly splashed with tiny freckles that was on her nose and cheeks, and she had bright blue eyes that were so hypnotizing. Even being a child with no interest in woman just yet, he felt drawn to her, and it was then he noticed her attire was torn looking. She had on a long black coat that was patched all over, a plain black tee-shirt with black baggy pants with patches on it as well.

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you," Charlie stuttered.

"You're adorable!" Leena chirped, reached over and pinching his cheeks.

"Thanks," Charlie blushed. "Would you like to join my family and I for dinner?"

"I would hate to intrude." Leena said, looking guilty.

""Not at all! Beside, they told me to invite you whenever you were feeling well enough."

"Brilliant!" Leena said cheerfully, jumping out of the bed suddenly full of life.

"Would you like to clean up first?"

"It would be nice. What about my clothes?"

"I'll have one of the Oompa Loompa's wash your clothes for you while you're bathing. Its no problem." Said Charlie.

"What's an Oompa Loompa?" Asked Leena, looking baffled.

"Them." Replied Charlie, pointing in the direction of the Oompa Loompa's.

She blinked, still looking baffled, "If my head didn't hurt so much, I'd continue asking questions."

"Its alright. Shall we then?"

"We shall!" She said cheerfully, taking his little arm in hers.

While Charlie led her out of what use to be the puppet recover center place, a pair of eyes watched them closely. Willy glared down at the girl that was with Charlie. He had a bad feeling about this woman. After all, he has had _trusting_ issues since some gits were stealing his secret recipes. Charlie and his family he trusted, it was the reason he chose Charlie in the first place to live in his factory. He was trust worthy. This woman, on the other hand, needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

_I need to keep an eye on this woman... _


End file.
